


Well.... That happened.

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Cas and Dean are all besties, Charlie Ships It, Charlie and Dean are neighbors, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Dean, and Castiel are best friends. Dean and Charlie grew up together so she's used to popping over unannounced but just this once she should have announced herself with fireworks and a mariachi band because she just cannot unsee... THAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well.... That happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr picture in a fan page on Facebook and my total inability to just say no to my brain when it gets creative

Charlie Bradbury had been friends with Dean Winchester since basically before they were born. Living next door to each other they had grown up together. They ran around with other people now that they were in high school and when Dean started hanging around with Castiel they had become fast friends too, which is how the three of them had come to be standing outside in front of Charlie's house on Friday night arguing about what movie to see.  
"Dean we are not seeing Jurraissic World again." Cas stated flatly.  
"Dude! They put it back in the theater because it was so awesome! It would be irresponsible NOT to see it" Dean fired back.  
"I think five times was more than responsible."  
"Besides you guys probably wanna go see something nerdy."  
"Yeah because your childlike obsession with dinosaurs isn't nerdy at all…." Charlie interjected sarcastically.  
"This is going nowhere slowly. Charlie, Dean picked the last time and I've been informed I'm no longer allowed to choose the movie we see-"  
"Three hours of German subtitles Cas!" Dean shouted.  
"It was educational."  
" Nobody goes to movies to be educated! "  
"Whatever. Anyways, Charlie, you pick.”  
" Yay!" She chirped while doing a victory dance. "I have to finish my homework before we do though so meet back here at say.. Seven?"  
Both boys agreed before heading in the direction of the Winchester's house while Charlie entered her own.  
About an hour later Charlie had nearly finished but as she was going through her things she realized she had left her chemistry notes in her locker. No big, she could just borrow Dean's. She hollered out to her mom that she'd be right back before heading out the door.  
No one was around when she walked in but that wasn't unusual. Dean's parents were at work and Sam was most likely at Jessica's again. She assumed Cas and Dean were upstairs, playing call of duty from the sound of things.  
"So Dean do you ha---", the bubbly red head stopped mid sentence, her eyes bugging out of her head at the scene before her. She quickly and quietly closed the door and seriously contemplated for a moment the most effective way to gouge her own eyes out. It sounds dramatic but how else would you respond to seeing your supposedly straight best friends sexing each other into oblivion????!!!!  
She grabbed her phone from her pocket. Next to gouging her eyeballs out the best thing would probably be to ask for help. Sending out panicked texts counted as asking for help right?  
TEXT MESSAGE FROM YOU:  
*My eyes are bleeding! He was ramming his butt so hard! Please help Jo I'm dying!*  
Which was immediately answered with   
TEXT MESSAGE FROM JO:  
*WTF?????!!!!!*  
YOU:  
*I caught someone we know…. Um… engaged in…. Butt sex like activities*  
JO:  
*Oh. Well now I understand.*   
Her phone rang shortly after that. The screen said it was Jo. Uh oh.  
" Hey Charles. I Just had one quick question: WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK????*  
"DON'T YELL AT ME JOANNA BETH! I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SOME THINGS TODAY! I NEED HELP….. and possibly alcohol…."  
"Well that explains why you texted me. She laughed, So who was it????!!!!!?????"  
"I can't just tell you! But if you figure it out I'll tell you."  
"Well you're almost never with anybody but Dean and Cas but as straight as Dean is I know it can't be….. Oh my god! It is isn't it?"  
"…. Maybe"  
"Charlie don't dick me around, Jo ordered. " Is it or isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL???!!!"the red head shrieked.  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"Ya think?"  
"OH M--"  
"Not again Jo!" Charlie snapped.  
"Sorry just… wow"  
"Yeah."  
"So what do we do about it?"   
"Well I plan to drink until I go blind and then never speak of this ever again."  
"That's not exactly a plan Charles."  
"Well Plan A was stabbing my own eyes out so I'd never have to look at either one of them again but coding would be a pain in the ass with no eyeballs."  
"Hell Yeah it would."  
"I think it's better to just act like nothing ever happened and let it work itself out." Charlie sighed.  
"Whatever you think Charles." 

A FEW DAYS LATER  
Charlie was in her room doing homework (with everything she needed this time) when her phone rang. The screen showed it was Jo.  
"What up home skillet?"  
"OK so don't be mad but I might have done something bad."   
She noticed that Jo sounded more than a little panicky. She tried to make a joke to lighten her mood.  
"Bad like sneaking into the movies or bad like burning your exes house down?"  
"Somewhere in the middle."  
“What the hell did you do?”  
"I maybe… sort of…. Mentioned… to Dean… during gym class that um….I knew about him and Cas and… what you saw."  
“That would explain this text I just got” Charlie said as the phone beeped in her ear.  
"It says: Jo stay out of it Charlie's handling this from now on!"  
“What?!! There's no way it says tha---oh. Alright I'm out of it but call me later after you talk to him!"  
Charlie sighed deeply. "Fine but no more meddling on your part!"  
“Cross my heart! ”  
“Later Jo.”  
“WAIT! Who was top and who was bottom?”  
“JO!!”  
"What? I've got a pool going."  
"Goodbye Joanna Beth."

TEXT MESSAGE FROM HANDMAIDEN:  
*Hey! So I talked to Jo. Do you….. Know things….*  
You:  
*I know lots of things. The sky is blue, penguins don't have knees, and you put your dick in Cas!*  
HANDMAIDEN:  
*oh. But I'm straight OK.*  
You:  
*Whatever you say sweet cheeks*  
HANDMAIDEN:  
*I am straight. Except for Cas. And he's so amazing that I don't care.*  
You:  
*Well its hard to argue with that*  
HANDMAIDEN:  
*Tell me about it*  
So it all worked itself out anyways. The only difference was that Dean and Cas were openly together now and everyone around them thought that it was about time.


End file.
